Mrs. Everett (Video Game)
Mrs. Everett is an unseen character within Season 1 of The Walking Dead and the mother of Lee and B. Everett and wife of Mr. Everett. Mrs. Everett owns the Everett Pharmacy Drugstore along with her husband. Pre-Apocalypse Macon, Georgia Very little is known about her life prior to the apocalypse except that she was Lee and B's mother and owned, along with her husband, the Everett Pharmacy Drugstore in Macon, Georgia. According to Lee, she was a good tuba player. On an April Fool's Day, she thought about waking up her son, Lee, by blowing her tuba in his face. However, her other son filled the tuba with flour and when she played it, flour blew onto Lee. Post-Apocalypse "Episode 1: A New Day" It was stated by Lilly at the Everett Family Drugstore that she and the other survivors found two old Walkers in the office and their bodies were dragged outside the store by Larry for their safety. Lee immediately realizes that the two Walkers were most likely Mr. and Mrs. Everett and silently mourns the demise of his parents. Later on, Lee finds a picture of his mother, father, brother, and himself. Lee tears himself out of the picture for what he has done and to hide his identity. Death Killed By *Walkers (Infected) As soon as the apocalypse began, Mrs. Everett was infected and later died in the drugstore's office. Later on, her corpse was placed in the alley next to the drugstore by Larry. Relationships Lee Everett Lee is Mrs. Everett's son. They were not very close due to Lee's little accident by killing somebody after he finds out his wife was cheating on him. Lee mentions (Determinant) that he wouldn't be surprised if his parents hated him, so it can be inferred he didn't know what his mother thought of him. Their relationship was not explained that much. Lee misses his family, as was mentioned in Episode 1 to Clementine. Mr. Everett Mrs. Everett is Mr. Everett's wife. Although not much is heard about her, it can be inferred Mr. Everett loved her very much. Relating to Lee's line, "My parent's came in here hoping to survive...but it looks like one of them was hurt. I wonder if it was my dad...trying to be a hero..." which then can mean his dad tried protecting Mrs. Everett from any walkers coming in to attack and died in the process. B. Everett B. Everett is Mr. Everett's other son. It is mentioned by Lee (Determinant) that if B. was with his parents when the zombies attacked, he would've died for them, so it can be inferred that B. loved his father and was close to him. Appearances Video Game Season 1 Trivia *In Episode 3, a conversation with Clementine, based on what Lee says, will reveal that Mrs. Everett played the Tuba. **The same option for the conversation will also reveal that Mrs. Everett enjoyed a good prank on April Fool's Day. Whether this was a part of her personality or simply holiday spirit is currently unknown. Category:Walking Dead Characters Everett, Mrs. Everett, Mrs. Category:Unnamed